Haunted Mirror
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: "El miedo es no saber las consecuencias que puede traer algo o alguien…en especial si no es algo humano…" Pero, lamentablemente debes cometer el error para que las cosas sucedan y es precisamente ahí donde esta historia comienza.
1. Prologo

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Teen Titans no me pertenecen y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro. Espero lo disfruten. _

_**Nota de Autora: **_Hola! Tanto tiempo, la verdad lamento un montón mi ausencia pero pasaron muchas cosas. En fin aquí les traigo un nuevo fic dedicado especialmente a Bro-chan ¡lo prometido es deuda! Aquí tienes tu fic…^^

_**Haunted Mirror**_

_-Prologo-_

"_**El miedo es no saber las consecuencias que puede traer algo o alguien…en especial si no es algo humano…"**_

—¡Vamos! ¡Anímate!—exclamó Tara, una rubia de ojos azules que vestía una blusa celeste y una minifalda negra. Todos se encontraban en la casa de Dick en una reunión para celebrar el final de año.

—No creo que sea buena idea…—expresó Garfield Logan, chico de dieciséis con las mismas características físicas que su hermana menor.

—¿tienes miedo Gar? ¡No me digas que crees en eso!— se burló Víctor, un moreno alto de gran complexión física.

—¡por supuesto que no! Solo me parece estúpido que quieran hacerlo cuando es obvio que solo es una farsa— expuso aunque nadie le creía.

—Con mucha mas razón si lo hacemos estaremos demostrando que no es verdad y tu serás el que lo haya comprobado por lo que serás admirado por todos ¿Qué dices?— convenció Bee, una morena de ojos mieles y cabellos enrulados.

—Esta bien, ¡lo haré!— dijo Garfield alzando su brazo como si lo que estuviera por hacer fuera un acto heroico.

—ok, entonces…todos conocemos la leyenda de Mary Worth o mejor conocida como Verónica ¿no?— preguntó Jinx. Chica pelirosada con la misma edad que el resto (17 años).

—pues la verdad yo no lo se muy bien…— comentó Kory quien tampoco estaba de acuerdo con lo que querían hacer.

—Verónica era una joven de quince años quien llamó a los muertos con un conjuro, dicen que ellos enfurecidos por ser despertados la mataron, pero nunca pudo descansar en paz por lo que vaga por el mundo atormentando a las personas que no tienen respecto por el mas haya allá. Dicen que para invocarla tienes que repetir su nombre tres veces frente a un espejo con las luces apagadas y una vela prendida— explicó Tara sonriendo macabramente.

—¿Y lo que tu quieres que haga es?— interrogó Logan tragando saliva al tener una idea en la cabeza.

—Pararte delante de un espejo y repetir el conjuro— contestó Dick.

—¡¿Qué?!— exclamó pero ya no había vuelta atrás tenia que hacerlo o lo considerarían un miedoso.

—ok, ahora como hoy es noche de brujas tienes que repetir el conjuro completo sabes cual es ¿cierto?—

—Si…— respondió todavía inseguro. Rápidamente los demás se encargaron de buscar las cosas, se apagaron las luces y trajeron un espejo grande, prendieron una vela y se la dieron, lo hicieron pararse en el centro y ellos alrededor.

—Bien, empieza— proclamó Bee emocionada. Garfield tomó aire y comenzó la letanía:

—Es la noche del diablo y yo creo en Mary Worth…—

En una habitación blanca se podía ver a una joven sentada en el suelo abrazándose a si misma cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba…

—Parece que aun hay personas que no aprenden la lección— comentó sonriendo demoníacamente—será mejor que les enseñe…— y así se paró dirigiéndose a su destino cambiando su aspecto y ocultándolo tras una capa azul.

Nadie sabía las consecuencias que traería ese simple juego…lamentablemente tendrían que averiguarlo por las malas, pagando quizás, hasta con su vida. ¿Qué sucederá?

"_**Como un mar, alrededor de la soleada isla de la vida. La muerte canta noche y día su canción sin fin…"**_

_¿Dónde estarán_

_Mis brazos, mis pies? _

_¿Por qué estará _

_Tan fría mi piel?_

_Quisiera sentir _

_La calidez _

_De la lluvia en mi piel…_

_¿Quién…me asesinó? _

Eso fue lo único que se escuchó en esa noche da Halloween antes de que los acontecimientos comenzaran.

¿Quién sobrevivía? Solo el destino lo diría…

CONTINUARÁ…

Ojalá les haya gustado, es corto ya que es el comienzo. Se irán dando cuenta de las cosas de a poco…y les aviso que mañana subo el nuevo capítulo de Bromas y sus consecuencias así que pásense por ahí ^^

¡¡¡Bye bye na no da!!!


	2. Pesadillas

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Teen Titans no me pertenecen y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro. Espero lo disfruten. _

_Haunted Mirror_

_Capitulo 1: "Pesadillas"_

"_**La pesadillas solo son el primero paso… el primero paso del miedo… y el miedo es su alimento…"**_

_Era una casa __bastante vieja para su gusto, podía jurar que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría. Las paredes y los muebles estaban llenos de telarañas, los sillones rotos y el suelo cubierto de tierra y bichos muertos. En el centro de la sala un gran cuadro se alzaba mostrando la imagen de una hermosa chica de piel blanca y unos impresionantes ojos violetas…_

—_¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?—_ _preguntó_ _recibiendo como respuesta solo el silencio del lugar._

_Decidió aventurarse un poco e investigar las otras habitaciones. Subió las escaleras sin dejar de notar como crujían los escalones al ser pisados. Entró al primer cuarto que vio._

—_¿Alguien se encuentra aquí? — cuestionó yendo hacia el baño. A diferencia del resto de la casa, se encontraba bastante limpio y un espejo del tamaño de toda una pared estaba de un lado. Se paró en frente de el observando su reflejo…_

—_¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!— gritó horrorizado. Su cara estaba cubierta de sangre y totalmente desfigurada… nadie podría decir que era él, estaba irreconocible. De repente la imagen del espejo cambio y una sombra se mostró, una sonrisa macabra se formó en su rostro y con un cuchillo que tenía le cortó la cabeza de una…_

Abrió los ojos de golpe asustado. Su respiración estaba acelerada y su cara estaba llena de sudor frío. Se llevó una de sus manos al pecho y la otra al rostro. Suspiró aliviado al ver que solo había sido una pesadilla.

—Vaya… que horrible, menos mal que solo fue un sueño— comentó al aire— sería terrible que mi hermoso rostro terminará así… creo que el tonto juego se me metió a la cabeza, mejor vuelvo a dormir— y cerrando sus ojos se propuso a hacerlo. En el espejo de su cuarto una sonrisa macabra aparecía riendo perversamente.

- O -

Era un día nublado el que había tocado esa mañana de camino al colegio, los estudiantes iban y venían por los pasillos charlando, gritando y otros hasta corriendo. Garfield se dirigió a su salón encontrándose con sus amigos.

—¡Buenos días Gar! — saludó Tara una vez se había sentado a su lado.

—Hola… — manifestó él bostezando y frotándose los ojos.

—¿Mala noche? — inquirió Kory preocupada por las muy visibles ojeras que tenía el rubio.

—Si… tuve una pesadilla que me quitó el sueño…— respondió colocando sus brazos sobre la mesa y hundiendo su cabeza allí.

—Que feo, pero solo fue eso: una pesadilla, no deberías darle tanta importancia— comentó la rubia animándolo.

—Aja— contestó Garfield ya más dormido que despierto.

—¡Chicos, chicos! — exclamó Bee que venía corriendo justo en ese instante.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Kory extrañada.

—¡Les tengo una noticia! ¡Hoy vendrá una nueva alumna! — respondió emocionada.

—¿Y que tiene eso de emocionante? — cuestionó Dick que llegaba justo en ese momento.

—¡Viene de Europa! —.

—Así que una europea, que interesante…— manifestó Víctor.

—¿Cómo será? — se preguntaban todos.

- O -

El timbre sonó y el profesor hizo acto de presencia. Parándose frente a los estudiantes les saludó como todos los días.

—Buenos días alumnos— dijo y ellos le contestaron— antes de empezar me gustaría presentarles a su nueva compañera, ella ha venido de muy lejos así que espero que la traten excelente, pase señorita Roth—.

Por la puerta una joven con cabellos lilas y ojos violetas entraba con una cara seria y fría.

—Buenos días, ojala nos llevemos bien— expresó haciendo una reverencia. Observó a todo el salón y se fijó en alguien especial, alguien que la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡Es igual a la chica de mi sueño! — pensó Garfield asustándose por ese hecho.

—¿Tiene algunas palabras para decir señorita Rachel? — interrogó el profesor.

—Sí, estoy segura que me divertiré un montón aquí, y que muchos de ustedes lo proporcionaran…— una sonrisa se formó en su cara. Gar tragó saliva, no sabía porque pero esa chica le daba muy mala espina…

¿Quién será la alumna nueva? ¿Y que significará el sueño de Gar? A partir de ahora la cuenta final comenzaba… y las tragedias también…

¿Serían capaces de salvarse? O mejor dicho ¿Alguien lograría hacerlo?

"_**Los que se atreven a jugar sufrirán las consecuencias… pues ella no tendrá piedad de los que se quisieron burlar".**_

Continuará…


	3. Los Juegos pueden ser Macabros

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Teen Titans no me pertenecen y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro. Espero lo disfruten. _

**Haunted Mirror**

**Capítulo 2: "Los juegos pueden ser macabros"**

"_**Corran, corran… corran sin parar… porque si los encuentra los va a matar…"**_

—Gar… ¿Te encuentras bien? — cuestionó Tara a su amigo al verlo tan pálido.

—Claro que estoy bien ¿Porqué no debería estarlo? Jejeje, estoy de maravilla… ¿Acaso no se nota? jejeje… — respondió el chico observando a todos lados como si de repente algo malo fuera a aparecer en cualquier momento.

—No sé, tal vez porque hace días que te comportas extraño, sin mencionar tu "espada" y "escudo" que llevas para protegerte…— comentó la rubia con sarcasmo apuntando a la escoba y tapa de basurero que tenía en las manos el joven.

—¿Esto? Esto lo tengo para… para… ¡Para un juego! ¡Sí, eso! Estoy por jugar a ¡Lucha de Caballeros! — manifestó nervioso.

—Ajá, realmente ¿Te piensas que voy a creerme semejante…?— pero fue interrumpida por el gritó de una pelirroja que venía hacia ellos emocionada.

—¡Chicos, chicos! ¡Vamos a jugar! — exclamó contenta abrazándolos hasta casi romperles los huesos.

—¡Agh, Kory suéltanos! — dijeron al unísono haciendo que la chica los soltara avergonzada.

—Lo siento, pero ¡Es que estoy emocionada! *-* vengan a jugar con nosotros a las escondidas…—.

—Kory, creo que estás bastante grande para jugar a ese tipo de juego ¿no? — replicó Tara con una de sus cejas levantadas.

—ToT… Por fa… además, los demás también jugaran…— comentó con carita de perro bajo la lluvia.

—¿Quienes? — preguntó Garfield.

—Pues Bee, Víctor, Dick, Jinx y Rachel…— contestó tranquilamente.

—Etto… creo que yo paso… no tengo ganas de…— pero al ver la cara de "Star" como le solían decir, no se animó a completar la frase— ¡Esta bien! — aceptó rindiéndose.

-¿Qué mal puede hacer un juego? No es como si "ella" fuera un monstruo o algo así, solo estoy paranoico jeje- pensó positivo y se fue junto con los demás.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

—Bien, ya que estamos todos ¿Quién empieza? — cuestionó Dick queriendo comenzar de una vez. Se decía "Mientras más rápido comience más rápido terminaría" y eso que solo lo hacía por Kory.

—Yo lo hago— propuso Rachel, Garfield la miró un segundo y esta le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa malvada, pero así como vino se fue, haciendo pensar al rubio que quizá solo fue su imaginación.

—De acuerdo, entonces cuenta hasta diez pero lento— dijo Víctor. Así la chica se volteó colocando sus brazos y su cabeza contra un árbol y los otros rápidamente se dispersaron.

—1… 2… 3…— comenzó.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Habían pasado ya diez minutos desde que el juego comenzó y Garfield se estaba preguntando porque tardaban tanto. Se suponía que ya alguien debería haber sido atrapado pero no había escuchado ni un solo ruido. Inseguro decidió salir de su escondite: el basurero del colegio, y caminó hasta el lugar donde se separaron pero no había nadie allí

De repente sintió los pasos de alguien por lo que volteó para ver, encontrándose con su hermana.

—¡Tara! ¡Por poco me asustas! — exclamó con una mano en su corazón.

—Lo siento, simplemente me pareció haber visto a Bee aquí hace unos segundos, pero supongo que solo fue mi imaginación— expresó sin darle importancia.

—¿Dónde están los demás? — preguntó Gar.

—Ni idea, mejor los buscamos, se hace tarde— manifestó ella y se pusieron a investigar.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

—Ya me cansé de esperar— se quejó Víctor que estaba escondido detrás de unos arbustos bastante grandes. Salió de allí dispuesto a ir hasta la entrada pero cuando iba a dar unos pasos escuchó un grito. —Esa voz es de… ¡Jinx! — exclamó corriendo hacia donde se oía a la chica.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Dick y Kory se hallaban escondidos en el mismo sitio: los muros del colegio. Estaban hablando pues hace rato que se habían olvidado que justamente estaban ahí por un juego pero su plática se detuvo abruptamente gracias a un grito.

—¡Esa fue Jinx! — chilló Kory asustada, el grito parecía de miedo o… agonía.

—¡Vamos!— apremió Dick y ambos salieron corriendo hacia el lugar donde se escuchaba la voz.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Bee estaba en los baños lavándose la cara, ella había sido la primera en ser capturada. Rachel la esperaba afuera, el juego parecía haberse acabado.

—¿Dónde estarán los demás?— se interrogó curiosa — ¿Les avisaste que terminó? —.

—Grité un par de veces en todas partes, supongo que habrán escuchado— respondió con su actitud tranquila.

Iban caminando hasta el árbol cuando escucharon el mismo grito que los demás.

—¡Vamos! — exclamó Bee comenzando a correr siendo seguida por la otra.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

—Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa— chilló Tara que junto con Garfield fueron los primeros en llegar. Jinx estaba tirada en el suelo, sus ojos abiertos con una expresión de sorpresa. Tenía su cabeza pelada y los cabellos rosados esparcidos simétricamente a su alrededor en forma de corazón. Su cuello torcido, el hueso totalmente salido de la piel. Las manos extendidas pero sin dedos y le habían cortado los pies y colocado encima de su cabeza como simulando su cabello.

Los demás llegaron a los segundos sorprendiéndose ante la revelación. Kory se desmayó siendo agarrada por Dick quien apartó la cara por lo repulsivo de la imagen. Bee se tapó los ojos, horrorizada y el resto tenía ganas de vomitar.

Víctor se acercó y comprobó lo que todos pensaban: estaba muerta.

—¿Quién fue capaz de hacer semejante cosa? — cuestionó asqueado.

—No tengo la menor idea, pero algo es seguro, quiso hacerle sufrir hasta el último instante y no se contentó con solo matarla, si no que hasta disfrutó poniéndola como parte de un cuadro— aseguró Dick.

—Ahora que lo pienso, esta imagen… ¿No es igual a la pintura que ella pintó hace unas semanas para el concurso de arte? — interrogó Garfield sintiendo un escalofrío ante el hecho.

—Sí, es lo mismo— respondió Víctor. Agarró su celular y llamó a la policía con urgencia, esto no debía quedar impune.

—¿Cómo sucedió esto? — se preguntaban todos. Garfield teniendo un presentimiento se volteó notando a Rachel varios metros atrás de ellos con su capucha puesta. No supo porqué pero la idea de que tal vez ella tuviera algo que ver inundó su cabeza asustándolo bastante.

Una persona había muerto de manera extraña, y no dudaba que habría una próxima. La pregunta era:

¿Quién sería esa próxima victima?

_**Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está… ¿Lobo está o no está? **_

Las melodías seguían sonando… anunciando eventos aun más terroríficos.

¿Alguien lograría salir con vida?

El reloj sigue sonando… y la arena sigue cayendo… grano por grano anuncia el fin… y el trágico final.

Continuará…


End file.
